A retail store uses display shelves to organize and present products or merchandise to customers for purchase. A display shelving unit includes display shelves that both support the products for display while simultaneously indicating product price.
Often, retailers desire to highlight certain products that are being displayed for sale. For example, a retailer may want to bring certain products to the attention of the customer because they were advertised in a certain media format, such as a catalog, a mailer or a commercial. In another example, a retailer may want to highlight certain products that have certain characteristics not possessed by similarly displayed products, such as products that are on sale, new product offerings or products that have associated promotional incentives.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.